The present disclosure relates to the structure of buttons on an electronic device.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-222774 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses an electronic device having on its front face a bar-shaped manipulating member that extends in leftward and rightward directions. The manipulating member is referred to as “manipulating bar” in Patent Document 1. The electronic device includes a switch disposed behind an end of the manipulating member, for turning on and off a power supply in the electronic device. The end of the manipulating member functions as a button. The user of the electronic device can turn on and off the power supply in the electronic device by pressing the end of the manipulating member. When the end of the manipulating member is released of the push, the end of the manipulating member returns to its initial position under the resilient force of the manipulating member.
According to Patent Document 1, a light source, specifically a light emitting diode (LED), is disposed adjacent to the switch. The manipulating member has a light guide on its end, so that the end of the manipulating member emits light transmitted from the light source through the light guide. The light guide is integrally formed with the manipulating member.